Suturing is a surgical technique involving the connection of tissue by stitching the tissue together with a strand of appropriate material. Suturing often involves piercing a needle with a suture attached thereto through tissue on both sides of a wound, pulling the ends of the suture to bring the sides of the wound together, and tying the suture into a knot. The knot preserves the tension on the suture to maintain the sides of the wound in approximation and allow the tissue to heal. An improperly tied knot can slip and untie at a tension far lower than the tension required to break the suture. When the suture is internal to the body, replacement of a failed suture can require additional surgeries.
A variety of devices have been developed for the transcutaneous placement, tying, and tightening of suture knots through a tissue tract. Despite the skill and due care involved in placing, tying, and tightening a suture knot using these devices, seepage of blood and fluids at the suture site and into the tissue tract can still occur.
Thus, improved systems and methods to achieve wound closures, which are substantially free of blood or fluid leakage about the wound closure site remain desirable.